The media, in particular the music industry, has been confronted by a series of economic challenges. Technological advances and a faltering business model have led to a subservience to computer-based media markets, and a predominance of peer-to-peer music file sharing. Consequently, the core retail business of the music industry, for example, has been eroded. Despite various attempts by the music industry to correct, compensate for, or redirect music sales, the music industry has not been able to regain control of its retail market. Anti-piracy measures have failed and have led to further polarization of the industry and its market.
With regard to the music industry, the disparity between the average retail price of a conventional product, the music compact disc (CD) and the number of desirable tracks offered (usually only one to five tracks per CD) is having deleterious effects on the music industry business model. Therefore, a new business model has sprung up which provides an opportunity to effectively obtain by digital download (sometimes free), or even direct purchase of a select and limited number of tracks.
New digital media player devices have helped refocus the music industry to the new business model. Still, the overwhelming urge by consumers is to obtain their music for free, or at the lowest price possible. Further, these new media players and the networks by which music is distributed and downloaded only offer limited, discrete tracks which are sometimes accompanied by burdensome legal restrictions. The tracks can only be stored in their original state, unless modified by difficult-to-use and time consuming digital editing tools.